The list
by Lilacgold
Summary: Lilly was anything but insane yet as Azeroth spiralled out of control so too did the child born of Ritches..She has survived the dead but can she survive the insanity of the weapon forged by the forsaken.


Lily touched her face with bloodied hands as she cackled sadistically at the man that was held by the restraints of the ebon chains. Lily's heart pounded in her ear's and drowned his whimpers and onslaught of beg full whispers, "oi'd stop if Oi was ya'," she purred as her face leant closer to his, inhaling the scent of his fear and blood emitted a low groan from her chest and vibrated in her throat. Lily killed for these moments, her tongue ached to taste and savour his blood as the opium cursed the mind of the young woman and drowned the fear of the prospect of guardsmen finding this torture craze.

The man physically deflated as his cries got him nowhere but a hungry girl in front of him. He shook slowly, his tremors chatting blood stained teeth together as she threatened him cheerfully. He spat blood at her as he sneered nervously, "Someone's gonna find me!". He whimpered pathetically as stared at her grinning form. He could smell the vanilla, blood and salty scent as it infiltrated his senses at her closeness, yet in this darkness... What did she look like?. Lilly snickered as she leant back and breathed inwards, a giggly noise left her as she eye'd him before she took on a fake look of sympathy, her voice led his astray, "O-oh, s-sum one's comic' for ya...Oi'd think the' only thang they'll foind is a half eaten boy who-ah..shoulda' listened to his mummy's bedtime stories." She ended her words with a low sneer as scarred fingers grabbed his face tightly till his lips mashed together. Soft palm's cupped the man's strong jaw as her body leant forward till she closed dangerously with a harsh grin. The scarred texture of her finger tip's painfully manipulated his head to move as she gazed at him. 'Perhaps she would keep him...What a handsome man,' Lilly mused as he gawked at her, the chattering only worsened as his head was moved easily. Perhaps he was giving up, dwelling into her endless rabbit hole of insanity as the last remainder of hope fleeted like lamb's to their slaughter. Lilly softened as she watched him, he's courage left him and her game looked to be ending. With a growl she let go and pushed his face away, "Yer no-ah fun... Lord Aolorid,". She whined at him as her body flopped to the ground in disappointment.

Aolorid witnessed her little escapade as brown eyebrows met and pushed together in the middle of his forehead, "What?". He asked dumbly once the girl had flopped down onto the forest floor, the last of Elune's light drifted over her face as her appearance was revealed, pouty crimson red lips held delicately under a pixie like nose. Her pristinely perfect teeth flashed a deathly cunning smile. An angered growl left him as he stared at her, "Traitor." Aolorid hissed darkly, " I saved your family, I was your pers-". Lilly silenced him with a finger as she sighed at the sudden realisation that bequeathed his face, "So Oi, should-ah thank ya' for tha'!". Her sharp words cut like knives through the silence that fell between them. Aolorid's mouth opened and closed like a gaping fish as he tried and failed to find words, her face dipped to his ear. Soft lips tickled the very edge of it as she purred into him, "Oi wus left fer dead, cause-ah of ya'... Oi wus mutilated because ya' failed-ah... Ya' ALL FAILED!". lily screeched in anger and agony as she relived those moments, those months, she did everyday. Aolorid gasped in fright as she pierced his sensitive ears. Lilly raised her dagger and sliced into his shoulder, she moaned as his mouth opened to an ungodly angle and a loud scream filled the once peaceful forest of Silverpine. Lily reviled in his noises as she cackled sadistically. Her belly ached with hunger as she moved the dagger to her lips and drank the thick liquid of his blood.

Aolorid watched with unabated fear as she slurped his life essence from her faithful blade, a low purr left her as she finally sought out the savoury sweet taste of metallic copper. Lily would crawl behind him as her dagger tip cut a line across his armour before both blade and woman together settled at his back. Lilly smiled at the back of his head, the dagger delicately touched the nape of his neck eliciting a shiver from him causing a deeper moan of pleasure and satisfaction from her, knowing this scared him fed her carnal needs. Lilly moved the blade around in straight lines as she basked in his pain, her critical mind praised her handy work as the blade was moved and she leant back. Aolorid cried quietly as his body qucked, the portray of weakness only slid her sadistic ways further as she leant forward and place a sloppy kiss against his new mutilation engraving. The saliva mixed with blood pooled against it painfully causing a low groan of agony to escape him. Aolorid's head fell forward as the butt of her dagger slammed into his skull. Her hand moved him and he slumped forward. Lily giggled as she untied the passed out guard and stood. Lilly's hand drifted to her gun as she aimed to the dark sky and fired a round, her body didn't dare move till the sound of rushed steps raced to them. Lilly looked at the perfect "L" that bled from his nape once last time before she ran herself to the familiar darkness of the forest.

Lilly glided trough the forest as she cackled quietly trough tears, her body fell to smell of water. Blue eye's trailed to the stream's edge as her knees slipped into the wet dirt and rocks. Her hand's trembled as the warm blood that covered her was cooled soothingly by the fresh water. A low sigh escaped Lilly as she lowered her face into the inky depths till her lungs screeched for air. Denying for a second to drink the dryness from her throat the aching would cause her to growl as she gave in and sucked large shaky breath before standing. Lilly grumbled as she blinked through the dark patches till her vision no longer swum with dots. Plated boots made no sound as she took off in a sprint once more, her eye's closed as she imagined her home. The blanket's that used to carry her to sleep, the hearth of the fire, the gently whispers of her sister's and brother's. The echoing sound of her body hitting a wall of stone woke her from her memory as she groaned in pain. Her hand's drifted in front of her as her brow's crinkled. Rocks didn't move nor did they wear plate and laugh.

P.o.v (Illiaster)

Illiaster sighed deeply as the scent of elk wafted into his nose through the thickness off his saronite mask, his skin tingled as large hands twitched along the hilt of his twin blade's. The sound of running feet caused his interest to pique as he grinned. The prey was coming to him he thought this a pleasant gift from Elune, a noise of pain elicited from his prey as the sudden thud wavered him only a bit. Red brilliant eye's peered down at the woman that had run face first into his chest. He chuckled softy in humour as she trailed her hand's up his chest slowly, a look of confusion creased her eyebrow's perfectly as she finally looked up. Blue eye's widened as she nervously laughed, he secured his arm's around her shoulder's to keep her from moving any further as she struggled, "Wot a pleasant surprise,". He growled flirtatiously at her, his eye's trailed her tone form while her chest rose and fell from her running, "I do believe I am lucky." He smirked easily at her sudden silence, she eeped quietly, "Erm-ah sorry ta' drop in-ah like this...or rather...run-ah." Her accent wavered as she blushed at his handsome face. He would look at her with a tilt of his head, giving her a rather calm but flirty smirk. "Oh, it is quite alright. No harm, no foul." His plated hand would softly move up from the hold, albeit still holding her into him, to her chin to lift it up to continue the eye contact. "I nev'r do mind, when you come around...you should know this by now." Lilly pouted, the Jig was up, with her little game over she sighed contentedly as he moved her. Soft blue irises searched his own as her hand's crept slowly, finger's chilled from the cold summer night searched for pockets of open skin as she welcomed the familiarity of his broad chest. Her mind wondered to days of old.

(On a side note, I am sorry this chapter is so short. Life has been quite hectic as of late! Next chapter will possibly be quite gritty and jam packed with interesting things! Much love and apologies for spelling errors or anything else 3)


End file.
